


five times Jason Todd tried to fix Bruce up with someone on a date in Chinese，五次Jason試圖讓老爺和某人約會

by ch20529, likewinning



Category: DCU (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 03:03:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2531681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ch20529/pseuds/ch20529, https://archiveofourown.org/users/likewinning/pseuds/likewinning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason試圖讓老爺和某人約會，可惜進展得不太順利。</p>
            </blockquote>





	five times Jason Todd tried to fix Bruce up with someone on a date in Chinese，五次Jason試圖讓老爺和某人約會

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank likewinning for giving me the chance to translate this wonderful work. Enjoy it.
> 
> Here are the authorization and original link:
> 
> Totally didn't see this until now. Um, if you still want to do that, yeah, absolutely. Glad you liked the story!
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/2261427

five times Jason Todd tried to fix Bruce up with someone on a date in Chinese  
by likewinning

簡介：Jason試圖讓老爺和某人約會，可惜進展得不太順利。

正文：

1.Natasha Romanov （復仇者聯盟的寡姐）

「她說她十歲時就已經知道我是蝙蝠俠了。這實在是太讓人沮喪了！」

2\. Dean Winchester （SPN的男主之一）

「拜託這個人又有哪裡不對了？我覺得他完全就是你喜歡的類型。孤兒、喜歡使用暴力、有能犧牲自我的信念…」

「我不確定他到底是想模仿我用蝙蝠俠說話時的聲音還是他剛好有沙礫在他喉嚨裡。」

「唉…隨便啦！」

3\. Buffy Summers （吸血鬼獵人巴菲的女主角）

「她的年齡完全錯了好嘛！她完全就像是要來面試成為羅賓的一樣。」

「如果她真的成為你的新羅賓的話…老天保佑，Bruce，你最好自己小心點。」

4\. Charles Xavier（X-Men的教授大人）

「他讀了我的心！」

「所以？」

「他讀了我的心！！」

5\. Steve Rogers（美國隊長！）

「Jason，我跟你說最後一遍。我和Superman從來沒約會過。我不會試圖在他身上尋找安慰的。」

「所以Rogers沒和你睡在一起？」

「……這完全是兩碼子事。」

END


End file.
